Do You Want An Honest Answer?
by Tori Tris Harper Harkness
Summary: Alexia never knew what the word family meant until she was fifteen. Hurt, scarred and lost she was kicked out of her home at the York Institute and forced to go and live in Brooklyn with the Lightwoods. Would it be the same or would they be different and help her? Rated T-M, mentions of abuse and rape of a minor, eating disorders and self harm. Nothing graphic, but so you know! OC.
1. Prologue

_**Okay, ever since I started reading City of Bones last year I wanted to write a TMI story but I never had the idea or inspiration and I've never read a story like this one before so I decided to give it ago. I really hope it works.**_

_**I hope the updates are going to be fairly regular, I've already written the first few chapters so that should then work! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN T**__**HE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ALL CREDIT GOES TO CASSANDRA CLARE! (The Only Time I'm going to say it)**_

**TRIGGER WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS REFERENCES TO CHILD ABUSE, RAPE OF A MINOR, EATING DISORDERS, SELF HARM. NONE OF WHICH ARE OVERLY DESCRIPTIVE AND THERE WILL BE WARNINGS BEFORE EACH PART!**

* * *

**Set in late November 2006 (The November before City of Bones)**

**Alexia Harringdale: 15 born in 1991 **

**Alec Lightwood: 17 born in 1988 **

**Isabelle Lightwood: 15 born in 1991 **

**Jace Lightwood/Herondale: 15 born in 1991 **

**Max Lightwood: 7 born in 1999**

* * *

**Do You Want An Honest Answer?**

**1. Prologue.**

Ten years Alexia Harringdale had lived at the York Institute and ten years she hated it.

The people were nothing but cruel and she was finally allowed to leave.

She was being sent to Brooklyn, to the Lightwood Institute there at the age of fifteen. She wasn't wanted over here so they were finally kicking her out. She knew if it weren't for some of the people in Idris she'd be out on the streets.

Her bags were packed and a fake passport in one hand. One of the perks of this life was she got fake ID, which would be even better in New York where the legal age was different.

"Bitch! Get your lazy fat arse down here or you'll be walking to the airport!" Christian yelled from downstairs. He was her 'foster' dad. He owned this Institute and his favourite thing was discipline and punishment.

In his eyes his three children were always perfect. But if they screwed up Alexia would get punished for it. If she said something, she'd get punished. If she didn't do everything she was supposed to, she'd get punished. There was nothing she could do to win that situation.

She walked down the old wooden grand staircase, with a suitcase full of weapons and a duffel bag full of clothes. Her stele in her right boot and a dagger in her left.

Christian's hand connected with her cheek, jerking her head to the side.

"What took you so long? I haven't got all day!" He snapped angrily.

"Sorry sir," she mumbled. He just glared at her before walking out the door. She took one last look around the place before following him out. She wasn't going to miss it.

She was going to live with the Lightwood family, they wanted to adopt her.

Maryse and Robert had been to York before along with Hodge. They were good people from what she could tell. They had three birth children Alexander, Isabelle and Max as well as an adoptive son, Jace. None of whom she'd met before.

Why they wanted to adopt her was what she couldn't understand. She'd been bought up being told she was worthless in every way possible. So why anybody would want her, she had no idea. But she knew better than to ask why.

She hadn't asked the clave to move away, though they'd offered her a place in the Institute and she wasn't going to turn it away.

Alexia never used to be like this. She'd always used to ask why. She'd never give up without a legitimate reason and never take no for an answer. But when she came to York it was driven away by fear. She was too scared to stand up for herself, although she'd always stand up for other people, because they _were _worth it.

The only person she was ever remotely happy around was Magnus Bane who'd saved her life when she was seven years old. He looked out for her as much as he good and he was the closest thing to a friend she had.

They pulled up at the airport and she knew better than to think Christian was going to get out of the car. She climbed out and grabbed her bags looking over at him with her bags in hand.

"Bye then. And thank you for fucking up my life so much that I never knew a childhood or happiness. Your so not welcome for all the times that I cooked and cleaned for you. You best hope you never see me again because if you do it will be with the Clave behind me on your doorstep," She snapped at him, he couldn't hurt her in a public place. With a satisfied smirk at his anger she slammed the door and walked into the airport not looking back. _A brand new start. _She thought almost hopefully.

* * *

_**Pretty short I know but this is just a prologue the actual chapters will be longer, I promise! **_

_**So what do you think? Let me know! **_


	2. New York, Training and Lunch

_**Here we go then. Sorry it's taken so long everything has just been crazy at the minute! **_

**Warning: This chapter may trigger anyone with an Eating Disorder! **

* * *

**Do You Want An Honest Answer?**

**1. New York, Training and Lunch**

Once she'd signed in and got to baggage. They opened up her suitcase to see the weapons. They man opened his mouth to call for security but she was quicker. Pulling out her stele she drew a quick ruin in front of the Mundanes eyes and he did the bag back up smiling.

"Ah, I see. It's a delicate bag, I'll see it gets through safely," He nodded with a strong Scottish accent. She gave a small smile and walked away.

The plane journey went quicker than she thought, she just kept the complimentary headphones in and looked down at the countries below fiddling aimlessly with her bracelet.

Once the plane landed she drew a quick glamour and snuck through security, as she couldn't be bothered to wait in the long queue of people. Grabbing her bag she walked outside, pulling her hood up and shoving her sunglasses on as she breathed in the crisp autumn air.

They weren't expecting her until tomorrow but she was hoping they wouldn't mind if she turned up today instead.

She took away the glamour and hailed a cab to the Institute, making the driver stop a block away as she wanted to walk the rest of the way. It was early morning here, around seven-thirty, so Mundanes were starting the morning commute.

Walking up to the gate she couldn't help but smile softly as the Institute came into view. She pushed the large gate open and knocked loudly on the door.

After a minute the door opened and she looked up to see a guy with black hair and right blue eyes.

"Er. Hi," She said. He looked at her curiously until she pulled back her sleeve so he could see her angelic rune and unfortunately a few bruises.

"What happened to you?" He asked looking at her face behind her sunglasses and hood but she ducked her head down as he pulled open the door wider letting her inside.

"Nothing. Just… Stuff," She lied. "I'm Alex by the way. Well Alexia, Alexia Harringdale," She introduced. He looked confused for a second but then seemed to realise who she was.

"Oh. I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow. Never mind. I'm Alec. Alec Lightwood," He said.

"Alec, what's going on down there?" A girl's voice called from somewhere.

"Izzy, who's he talking to?" Another voice asked, it sounded like a little boy.

A girl around the same age as Alexia walked down the stairs. She was tall, with a great shape, her long black hair fell across her shoulders and she must have been Alec's sister because apart from their eyes they looked alike.

The little boy behind her, like his siblings had the family black hair although his eyes were different from both of theirs and were black.

"Alexia, this is Isabelle and Max. My little brother and sister. Iz, Max this is Alexia Harringdale," Alec said. Max looked confused and Isabelle looked unsure.

"I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow," She said suspiciously.

"There was a slight mix up. Cross communications," Alexia lied and for some reason she felt guilty, lying to these people when she'd been lying to people nearly all her life.

"Izzy, Alec, Max!" Another male voice yelled. As if on cue he walked down the stairs. He had blond hair, slightly longer than Alec's with golden eyes. "Mom says breakfast –" he cut off when he saw the new girl. "Hi,"

"Hi," She replied.

"Jace, Alexia Harringdale. Alexia, Jace Wayland," Alec said.

"By the angel. What happened to you?" He asked staring at my bruised face.

"Nothing, I'm just a klutz," Alexia lied. He was in front of her with three strides and he reached his hand towards her and she flinched, he gave her a pointed look and continued to pull down her hood then take away her sun glasses and then un zipping the top of her leather jacket so they could see her neck and the top of her chest.

"Let me guess. You fell and the floor tried to strangle you and then managed to beat the crap out of you?" He asked stepping back. Isabelle's eyes widened, Alec looked concerned and curious and Max didn't seem to know what the big deal was about.

Alexia didn't say anything as she suddenly found the toes of her boots very interesting.

"Alex," She heard Alec say. "Alexia," he said again. Though she refused to look at him. She felt herself flinch as someone's soft warm fingers were under her chin, her face was gently lifted and she found herself looking at Alec and Jace.

"Max, go tell mom that Alexia is here and we need another seat for breakfast," Isabelle said, though she was staring at Alexia. Max nodded and started running up the stairs.

"Who did this to you?" Jace asked his voice deadly quiet.

"Why do you care?" Alexia snapped a little harsher than intended.

"Why wouldn't I?" He retorted. Isabelle stepped between her brothers and pushed Alexia's jacket off her shoulder so they could see the scar that was healing from last night and she unconsciously touched her bracelet wishing for it to heal faster.

"That was made by a seraph blade," She stated. "A shadowhunter did this to you," She said her voice now softer, it wasn't a question, it was a fact.

"Were you attacked?" Alec asked. Isabelle pulled the jacket off of her so they could all see the blonde girls skin. In between the black runes were dark bruises and jagged seraph blade scars.

"This wasn't a gone-off attack," Isabelle said quietly. Nobody said anything.

"Who?" Alec asked and Alex shook her head stubbornly.

"Give us a name. Even if it's just a first or last name. Give us a place it happened. Give us something," Jace said.

"Mae'r Sefydliad York. Y dyn sy'n berchen ar y lle, fy nghyn gwarcheidwad a'i deulu yn gwneud hyn. Rwyf wedi bod yn curo ers pan oeddwn yn saith a chafodd ei threisio am y tro cyntaf ar fy mhen-blwydd degfed," She spoke in fluent Welsh, tears on the verge of falling.

"What?" Isabelle and Jace asked.

"It's Welsh," Alec stated.

"What does it mean?" His sister questioned.

"Er. The York Institute. The guy who owns the place, my ex guardian and his family did this," Alec looked at Alexia with a mixture of sadness and horror as he translated and tears started to run down her cheeks. "I've been beaten since I was seven and was raped for the first time on my tenth birthday," He finished quietly. She looked down at the floor and sobbed softly. Once she started crying she couldn't stop. She barley cried, only ever on the rare occasions with Magnus.

Alec wrapped his arm around her as her legs threatened to give out. Isabelle moved to the other side of her and took her arm, guiding her over to a sofa where she couldn't stop crying.

"Your safe here. They can't get to you. We'll all make sure he never comes here, and if he does he still can't touch you," Alec promised and when Alexia's sobs slowly subsided her tears stopped running seconds after.

"I'm sorry," She said wiping her cheeks.

"Why are you apologising?" Isabelle asked, her hand still on the younger girls back.

"This isn't me. I don't cry in front of people. I don't do this," Alex said gesturing to herself annoyed.

"Don't apologise. It's not your fault," Isabelle said getting a small, slightly forced smile.

"Alec, Isabelle, Jace!" A woman's voice called. Alexia quickly composed herself as Maryse walked down the stairs. She like Jace, paused when she saw me. "Alexia? We weren't expecting you until tomorrow," She said in surprise.

"Oh, my flight got changed. The one tomorrow has been cancelled so I'm here today," Alexia lied.

"What happened to you?" Maryse asked, apparently not having heard what she'd been told as she stared at the bruises and cuts.

"It's nothing. I've just been to busy to draw a new rune," She said pulling her stele from her boot using a mirror across the room she drew a perfect _iratze _on the left side of her neck. The pain slowly disappeared and she watched her skin fade back to it's natural colour.

She put her stele back in her boot and turned back to the others,

"Well come on, breakfast is ready!" Maryse said walking into the elevator waiting for them. Alec and Jace grabbed Alex's bags before she could and Isabelle tossed her, her jacket with a reassuring smile and I followed.

Stepping into the elevator Jace pulled the door across it started to move upstairs.

"So how is everyone in York?" Maryse asked and Alexia forced herself to smile.

"Fine. They're all pretty good," She said but didn't elaborate. Hoping she'd drop the subject which thankfully she did. After that the elevator ride was silent and Alex followed them through the halls until Isabelle pushed open a door.

"Who cooked?" Alec asked.

"I don't care, as long as it wasn't Izzy," Jace said making Isabelle glare at him.

"After breakfast we can show Alexia around," She suggested and the two guy nodded.

"Izzy, will you buy me a new comic?" Max asked innocently.

"Maybe next time I go shopping," She replied. "Here Alexia, sit here," She said pulling out the chair next to her. Alexia put her jacket and sunglasses on top of her bags and slid into the seat.

Plates of bacon, sausages and eggs were lying out across the table along with a rack of toast and some croissants.

"Help yourself to anything," Maryse said and the three boys quickly reached forward making Isabelle slap Alec's hand away as he reached across her.

The door opened and in came Robert Lightwood and Hodge Starkweather.

"Ah, Alexia I thought," Alec cut his father off though.

"Her flight was cancelled and she had to get an earlier one," he said and she smiled gratefully at him, he nodded in return.

She helped herself to two pieces of toast, carefully nibbling on the edges. After one slice she finally gave and went for just sipping on water on the excuse of jet lag.

"Time for the tour," Isabelle said brightly. Grabbing the younger girls hand, pulling her up from her seat and into the hall. Alec and Jace followed picking up her bags and jacket.

"You don't have to carry those," She protested going to take it away from Alec but he just held it above her reach and she scowled at it. Cursing she was shorter than the three of them.

They showed her, her room, where each of their own rooms were, the library where Hodge was and he like Maryse asked about those in England and she answered politely before being pulled away again.

Alec had left the bag he'd been carrying in her room but Jace still had the suitcase.

"I want to see what weapons you use," He said to her questioning look.

Isabelle pushed open another door and it was large training room. A couple of mats on the floor, flipping harnesses, beams and rafters.

"This is better than York," Alexia said looking around with a smile.

"Can we see what's in here now?" Jace asked putting the suitcase on the table. Moving over to it she pulled out her stele and traced an opening rune on the top. Lifting the lid they could see her large array of weapons.

Several daggers and knives of different styles, some old and decorative others brand new and razor sharp.

Her black re-curve bow lay at the side with several arrows next to it. Her arrows were all black except for one of the fletchings were scarlet.

A vampire gun and silver dagger reserved for werewolves and a deactivated searph blade.

"You have no idea how difficult this stuff was getting out of York Institute," She said. "Five runes and three attempts to get the seraph blade alone,"

"You had to steal your own seraph blade?" Alec asked.

"All of my weapons were kept locked away. That way it was easier for them to over power me. If I had a weapon then I could have protected myself more. Not that I didn't fight back, but they were fully trained shadowhunters, who were nearly three times my size," I explained looking down at the floor. "I can fight a demon no problem, but against a person I'd be screwed. I've never had a sparring partner," She told them.

"We can teach you," Isabelle said.

"Really? When?" Alexia asked with wide eyes.

"How about now?" Jace suggested.

"Okay," she replied a little hesitantly and unsure, looking between the three of them. Alec pulled off his jacket, emptied his pockets before stepping onto the mats.

Isabelle nodded for her to follow suit and she did. She pulled off her jacket and tried to ignore them staring at her scarred arms. She took the dagger out of her right boot but left the stele in her left before stepping up to Alec.

They circled each other for a second and he swung first, she ducked out of the way landing a blow in his stomach, he stepped back slightly before going to punch her again as she dodged, his other hand grabbed her arm twisting it around and she hit the floor.

Swinging her legs around she knocked his from under him and he hit the floor. Although as she goes to stand up she felt a hand around her ankle and she was back on the floor.

Flashbacks rolled across her vision and she pulled away with a small scream. Alec seemed to realised something was wrong and instantly let go. She scrambled to her feet and ran jumping onto one of the low beams she reached up swinging off a rope and landed in the rafters. Walking swiftly along them she moved to the back of the room. Sitting down with her legs hanging down to the floor below, she leant her head back against the wall and took a deep calming breath.

The beam jolted slightly as Isabelle dropped down, appearing perfectly balanced on the beam in front of her. Before dropping down to sit on the beam as if it were a horse, her legs hanging down with Alec and Jace on different beams on either side of them.

"I'm sorry," Alex said, her voice coming out as a hoarse whisper. She pulled out her stele looking down at her arm where there was a free space she pressed it to her skin, letting the rune burn her flesh. Once she was done she looked down at it with a tired smile.

_Fortitude. Giving Nephlim will and inner strength._

"For what?" Alec asked. "Being afraid? That's not your fault,"

"You should tell mom or dad. They'll tell the clave and those at the York Institute won't get away with this," Isabelle said.

"I can't," Alex whispered, shaking her head. She closed her eyes to try and stop the tears from falling and felt Isabelle gently take her hand.

"Why?" She asked softly.

"Because he'll kill me. He's a respected Shadowhunter, head of an Institute. I can't make accusations about him. Nobody would believe me," Alex said, tears on the edge of her eyes.

"You could always use the sword," Jace said reasonably and she looked up at him like he was crazy.

"What?"

"The Mortal sword. It forces a shadowhunter to tell the truth," he said.

"I know what it is. But it's a complete waste of the claves time. They've got more important things to be doing than worrying about my life," She said.

"If you don't report it. People will still question you," Alec said. "I mean, why you flinch when someone touches you. Why you have seraph blade scars,"

"I'll lie, say I don't know what came over me or I used to have an idiot for a sparring partner," she said desperately.

"If you get away with it – and there's a high chance you won't – what if you have to see someone from York again?" Jace asked.

"I don't know, I can't tell the future! I don't know what's going to happen or what I'm going to do yet. I just need to let things… Play out," she said.

"But if someone asks you directly. Would you lie to them?" Isabelle asked.

"No," Alex sighed. "I'm done with lying to everyone and myself I'm done with covering up for people. And I don't want you to lie for me either,"

"Good," she said with a small smile.

"Can we get down from here now? It's not that comfy," Jace said. Alexia looked up at him to see his neck bent so he could stand up and it didn't look particularly comfortable as he lent against the sloped ceiling.

She just nodded sliding her stele back into her boot she and Isabelle stood up and walked back across the rafters until they were back above the mats.

Jace jumped off doing a perfect back flip in mid air, Alec right behind him.

Isabelle and Alexia jumped off at the same time rolling forward in mid air and landing perfectly with our knees bent.

"So leaving out hand to hand combat for today. How good are you with the rest of these?" Alec asked gesturing to the suitcase of weapons. Grabbing four knives she stepped around them, throwing them in quick succession each hitting the inner circle.

"Knives are my main weapon." she stated. "I used to have a whip. Not like Isabelle's but I er lost that a few years ago. I've never seen anyone shoot better than me.Q

"I've never seen anyone shoot better than Alec," Jace said with raised eyebrows.

"Is that a challenge? For if it is, I accept," she said slinging her quiver over her shoulder and stringing her bow. Alec smiled moving across the room he picked a bow and a quiver full of arrows and they took their places in front of the targets.

"Three arrows, one target," He said and she nodded, the both nocked an arrow, they drew it back and aimed, releasing within a second of each other. Alexia didn't look where it landed she just reached for another arrow firing again and again in quick succession. Before lowering her bow. Jace gave a low whistle and she looked up at the targets.

All three of her arrows had landed inside the golden bullseye, her final one dead in the centre.

Looking over at Alec's all but one of his arrows had landed in the gold, one of them had landed right on the very edge of the red a millimetre away from gold.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," Isabelle said.

"Not bad," Alec said through his shocked expression and she smiled, for the first time in years, feeling proud of herself.

They played around in the training room for a few more hours and Alec demanded a rematch which he won, twice. When Max came in announcing lunch was ready Alexia who was sparring short swords with Jace, her stomach dropped.

"C'mon Lexie. You barley ate any breakfast," Isabelle said using the nickname she created and swore only she could use.

"I have just flown half way across the world," Alexia reasoned and Isabelle pretended to ignore her. They put the weapons away in the weapons room and Jace tossed the new-girl a sensor.

"We all have one and it doesn't look like you do," He said to her confused look.

"Yeah, I was never given one, I guess they really didn't care what happened to me," She sighed.

"Well, we do! So keep it on you at all times," Izzy said and Alex smiled slightly. _They actually cared about me?! _She thought surprised.

They walked back through the Institute towards the kitchen faster than she would have liked with Max going on about the last comic he'd read and they all couldn't help but smile fondly at the little boy.

_I'd love to be that age again. _She thought wishfully.

"Wouldn't we all," Jace said.

"Did I say that out loud?" She asked confused

"Yeah," he said with an amused smile. Max pushed open the kitchen door and Maryse had set a tray of different sandwiches on the table.

"I take it you didn't see the whole Institute?" She asked, looking at us. Both Alex and Isabelle's hair was tied back, their shirts stuck to them and carrying boots, jumpers and jackets in their hands.

"Um no. We didn't get past the training room," Alec admitted.

"How was she?" Robert inquired as they dumped their shoes and jackets on the floor and took their seats.

"She out shot Alec," Isabelle said, shocking both parents slightly.

"Once!" He protested.

"She can easily handle a sword," Jace put in.

"And probably throw a hundred knives and not miss one," Alec said and Alexia felt her cheeks grow hot at the unusual praise.

"And hand to hand?" Robert asked. Alex looked down as the three 'siblings' exchanged looks.

"It's fine," Isabelle said to her new friend placing her hand on hers. "We're going to work on it,"

Alex thought Maryse and Robert noticed they weren't telling them everything but thankfully didn't ask anything more.

"Well that's good then," Hodge said. Alex reached out and took a sandwich forcing herself to eat it, without gagging. _Don't get me wrong. It's delicious. I just can't stomach food. _She thought.

"Will you excuse me?" She asked, not waiting for a reply she stood from the table and rushed out of the room, into the nearest toilet which was a few doors down, locking it behind her she retched her lunch back up. Flushing it away she sand to the floor as her body shook with virtually silent sobs. Her fist between her teeth.

_Just stop it! _She screamed at herself._ Stop running to the bathroom every time you've eaten. Stop throwing it all back up!_

"Lexie?" Isabelle called through the door "Can I come in?" She asked. Alex opened her mouth to reply but a strangled sob came instead of. The lock clicked and the door opened Isabelle came in looking down with a sad look on her face.

She slid down the wall next to her and without saying a word she wrapped her arms around the girl letting her sob into her shirt, rubbing soothing circles in her bag.

Neither of us spoke until Lexie's sobs had turned into hiccups and Isabelle stood getting a glass from god knows where and pouring a glass of cool water.

"Wanna talk about it?" Izzy asked handing over the glass and sat back down.

"I can't stop," Lexie said simply. "As much as I try, I just can't,"

"Why did it start?" Izzy asked gently.

"They called me fat and I thought – I was stupid but I thought if I could lose weight they wouldn't hurt me about it,"

"It's not stupid," she said. "It's what I would've done. How old were you?"

"Thirteen," Lexie said quietly.

"We'll help you. Alec, Jace and I,"

"I can't ask you to do that," she said shaking her head.

"Your not asking. I'm offering," Izzy said reaching out and taking her hand.

"Thank you," Alexia whispered, resting her head on Izzy's shoulder her eyes drooping.

"Let me get one of the guys. They can get you to your room, before you go to sleep here," She said, resting the younger girl against the wall and taking the glass from her hand she walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where now only Jace and Alec were sat.

"She's practically asleep. Can one of you carry her to her room?" She asked and Alec nodded standing up, Jace right behind him. They walked into the bathroom and Alec knelt next to Lexie gently scooping her up, hushing her softly as she whimpered.

Walking through the Institute Isabelle held open the door so her brother and his Parabati could get through she moved forward pulling back the covers on the bed Alexia was gently laid down.

"Go wait outside, I'll clean her up and get her changed," Isabelle instructed and they both nodded leaving the room.

She pulled open Alexia's duffel bag, pulling out a pair of black sweat pants and a baggy grey t-shirt. She carefully stripped the younger shadowhunter getting a damp cloth from the bathroom she wiped her cheeks and face before wiping the sweat away from her sticky body. Shocked slightly every time she came across a new terrible scar.

Once she'd changed her into the clean clothes, placing the dagger and stele on the night stand she left the room shutting the door softly behind her.

"What's wrong with her?" Jace asked, both her brothers were sitting in the hall slightly apart and Isabelle took that opportunity to slide between them.

"She's bulimic," She said softly, her voice full of sadness as she rested her head on Alec's shoulder. "Since she was thirteen. I said we'd help her,"

"We will," Alec said.

"And that we wouldn't tell anyone,"

"We won't," Jace said taking her hand, and they sat there in silence staring at the closed door until a loud scream rang through the Institute.

* * *

_**Any good? I hope so! **_

_**Just to clarify the names that Alex goes by Her full name is Alexia Charlotte Harringdale but she goes by:**_

_**Alex  
Lexie  
Lexia  
Lex**_

_**Just to clear up any confusion! **_

_**If any of you have City of Heavenly Fire I envy you. Your so lucky and if you send me spoilers I'll hunt you down! (I'm going to get it today, I think!)**_

_**Anyway reviews are most welcome so please do leave some! **_


	3. Games, Comfort and Taki's

_**I've finally updated and I apologise for the wait, I've just had a lot of family issues recently and although I write to clear my head I've written later chapters that are no use at the minute.**_

_**I hope this is alright...**_

* * *

**Do You Want An Honest Answer?**

**2. Games, Comfort and Taki's.**

Nightmares, visions and flashbacks ran through Alexia's head and she bolted up in bed with a loud scream. The door banged open and Isabelle was by her side instantly. Jace and Alec right behind her.

"Ssh. It's okay. Your okay. It's just a dream," Isabelle said soothing stroking her hair softly. "See your safe,"

"I'm sorry," Alexia whispered pulling herself up from the bed and dodging around Jace as she ran from the room and down the corridor. She dodged past Max and a blue cat as she ran into the Training Room. Thankfully it was empty.

She went to the weapons room and got her collection on ten throwing knives, setting them on a table before she started to throw them. One after the other, each hitting the target then going to collect them, throwing them all again and again.

"Alexia!" It sounded like Jace behind her, she just ignored him throwing the final knife. Still shaking she went to collect them but someone grabbed her arm, she spun round to punch them but they caught her other arm. "Stop! You're good! You're safe!" Jace said easily holding her in place, she thought of kneeing him but as soon as her foot left the ground Alec's hand was on her knee.

"Enough," his voice was calm and steady but the grip on her knee suggested otherwise. He was worried about her and that didn't make him calm and happy. He and Jace were ready to hold her down at a split second But they didn't need to. She shook her head, tears filling her eyes as if she realised what she was doing. She opened her mouth to say something but Alec shook his head as he let go of her leg. Her knees gave way and Jace quickly let go of her hands and caught her as she fell and started to cry again.

Isabelle stepped round her brothers and knelt next to her.

"Come on. Your alright," She soothed placing her hand on the younger girls back rubbing soothing circles. "It's okay,"

"Why'd you run?" Alec asked softly.

"It's what I do best," Alex whispered.

"You run when your scared. It makes sense," Jace said as she pulled away from him.

"It doesn't make it any better," She said trying to wipe the tears away only more fell instead.

"You can get _better _though," Isabelle said gently.

"I don't see how," Alexia said, refusing to let her tears fall.

"When I first came here, I barley spoke to anyone," Jace said.

"That's an understatement," Alec snorted.

"I would leave my room for meals but then go straight back in there. Isabelle and Alec would knock on my door everyday. Asking if I wanted to do stuff but I never answered but they still came back. One day Alec asked if I'd help him train," Jace said and Alec smiled slightly.

"I've never seen a door open so quickly." the latter said with a snort.

"We started to train, we got our runes. Always the two of us and sometimes Izzy. We'd train everyday. I found something to take my mind of things. The first time we were let out on our own to hunt. We came back completely un harmed leaving behind us two dead vampires. We were fourteen. Alec was sixteen," Jace said. "They helped me get better. I started talking, eating, reading again. We can help you. But only if you stop running and let us,"

All Alexia could do was nod and the three older Shadowhunters nodded slightly.

"Good," Jace said.

"What now?" She asked quietly.

"We can go back to my room and get to know each other better," Isabelle said grabbing her hand pulling her up from the floor. She wiped her hand across her face and after taking a deep breath she let Isabelle pull her out of the room and through the corridors, the guys following behind them. Isabelle pulled her inside Alec came in last, shutting the door behind him.

Isabelle's room consisted of a large dark wooded four poster bed with a wooden chest at the end. In front of the large bay windows was a table and two chairs, to the right was a large mirror and dressing table covered in different make ups and hair products. A large wardrobe stood next it one door open with a black dress hanging on.

A door stood between the bed and the window stood another door that lead to the en suite.

Isabelle sat against the headboard pushing her pillows away patting the spot next to her. Alexia sat next to her, kicking her shoes off and crossed her legs.

Alec and Jace sat ant the foot of the bed, leaning on the posts, Jace rested his feet on the bed and Isabelle slapped his legs away.

"Shoes, off!" She snapped, he rolled his eyes kicking off his boots before putting his feet back on the bad with a sarcastic smile.

"So what are we doing?" Jace asked.

"The question game," Isabelle declared.

"What are we? 12?" He asked with a slight groan but she shot him a dirty look and he held up his hands in surrender.

"Which rules?" Alec asked with raised eyebrows.

"We take turns in asking questions and everyone has to answer before it can move on," She said and they all nodded. "I'll start! What is your favorite weapon?"

"Throwing knives," Alexia said. "They help me focus,"

"Seraph blades," Jace said with a bored expression.

"My bow," Alec said.

"Mines my whip," Isabelle said running her finger over the whip that snaked down her arm. "Lexie's go!"

"When were you all born?" She asked.

"2nd January 1991," Jace said.

"15th April 1989," Alec said.

"19th June 1991," Isabelle said.

"I'm still the youngest? Great! I was born 10th July 1991," Alexia said and they all looked to Jace.

"Mmmmh. What is the worst injury you've ever gotten on a hunt?" He asked. Alec had a blank look while he tried to think and then winced.

"I broke four ribs, concussion, broke my arm and foot. Split my head open and was poisoned," He said.

"Cracked skull," Isabelle said simply.

"I came back from a hunt once with a punctured lung, broken ribs and a broken hand," Alexia said though that wasn't all her fault. She thought they had her back. She was wrong.

"Mine was probably when I had my face slashed open. Though thankfully it healed without a scar," He said brightly. Alec opened his mouth to ask a question but there was a small knock on the door.

"Come in," Isabelle called. The door opened and Max stood there clutching something in his hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Playing the question game. To get to know Lexie better," She replied. His face lit up.

"Can I play? I'm really bored on my own," The little boy asked.

"Sure you can," Alec said. Max grinned brightly, shutting the door he walked to the edge of the bed where Jace picked him up and put him between himself and Alec.

"Your turn to ask a question then," Jace said and the youngest Lightwood's face scrunched up in concentration.

"What's your favorite thing to do?" He asked.

"I don't know. Train, read," Alec shrugged unsure.

"Shop, or party," Isabelle said with a thoughtful expression.

"Train or hunt," Alexia said simply, a certain sadness in her voice.

"Hunting, music?" Jace said although it came out more as a question.

"I like reading," Max stated seriously and Alec smiled slightly at his brother.

"The best place you've been?" Alec asked.

"Idris," Isabelle said. Alexia thought about it for a moment, she'd been to York, Wales, London but that was always with Christian. The only place she'd been free of them was…

"Here," She said quietly staring at the sheets. "I'm free here," There was a little silence.

"Idris," Jace nodded.

"The big house in Idris," Max said brightly.

"Idris," Alec agreed.

"What's it like there?" Alexia asked.

"You've never been?" Max asked and she shook her head sadly.

"The glass city. It's beautiful," Isabelle said.

"Very different from New York," Jace said.

"But amazing," Alec said with a smile.

"You'll get to go one day. Maybe even soon," Isabelle said and Alex smiled at the thought.

"Can we play a different game?" Max asked.

"What game?" Alec asked cautiously.

"Never have I ever. It has competition," Jace said with a smile.

Isabelle sighed climbing off of the bed she reached on top of her wardrobe pulling a jar of what looked like buttons.

Alec, Jace and Max sat on the floor and Alexia followed suit. Wondering what sort of questions they'd ask.

Isabelle tipped the buttons into a pile sitting down and though this time Max sat between Alexia and Jace.

"Jace can start," Alec said.

"Alright. Never have I ever been on a plane," He said and Alexia took a button.

"Never have I ever; had a pet," Alec said and both Jace and Alex took a button.

"Never have I ever; stood in front of the Clave," Isabelle said. Alec, Jace and Alexia took a button. Alex looked at the two boys curiously and they both pulled the collars of their shirts down to see identical _Parabati _runes.

"When my parents died," Alexia explained simply. "Never have I ever; been to a night club," She said and everyone but Max and her took a button.

"Taki's for dinner and then Pandemonium," Isabelle declared and the boys rolled there eyes. "You never know, there might be a hunt there. There has been before," she said and they nodded.

"Never have I ever; been on a hunt," Max said and everyone but he took a button.

"Never have I ever; tried to kick Church," Jace said and the three Lightwood children glared at him but each took a button.

"Who's church?" Alexia asked.

"The cat. You can meet him later," Isabelle said.

"Never have I ever taken longer than an hour to get ready," Alec said. Everyone but he and Max took a button.

"Never have I ever…" Isabelle said and it continued like this for nearly two hours until all the buttons were gone.

"Count 'em up! Looser pays for dinner," Isabelle said and the all started counting.

"23," Jace said.

"19," Alec said with a smile.

"15," Isabelle said with a bright grin.

"19," Alexia said smiling at Jace's face. He was trying to count Max's buttons but Max laughed.

"22," He laughed and everyone but Jace laughed.

"No. No. I never lose!" He moaned and Alec patted his Parabati on the back laughing.

Isabelle looked up at the clock to see it was half past seven.

"By the angel. We've been in here playing for four and a half hours," She said and everyone looked equally as shocked.

"Max can you tell Mom we're going to Taki's for dinner?" Alec asked as they stood up. Isabelle scooping buttons back into the jar, sliding it onto her bookcase.

"Fine," Max sighed walking out of the room.

"I'm going to get my jacket," Alexia said and the others nodded agreeing they'd be five minutes.

Alexia walked across the hall. Changing back into her black tank top and tight black jeans and boots. Looking in the mirror she ran a brush through her hair and sighed. Making sure she had her stele and sensor in her pockets, she realised her weapons were all in the training room.

She walked out of her room at the same time Isabelle walked out of hers.

"I need to go get my weapons. I left them in the training room," Alexia said and they nodded.

"I need a new dagger," Jace shrugged as they walked through the Institute Isabelle started going on about what was going to happen.

"We'll go to Taki's get dinner. Get into no fights with any Downworlders then we come back here to get ready to go clubbing," She said as we walked through the training room into the weapons room. Alex pushed a dagger into her belt and a throwing knife in each of her boots and two in the back of her belt.

"We good?" She asked. Everyone checked their pockets and nodded.

"We're good," Alec nodded.

"Where is Taki's?" Alexia asked as they left the Institute's gates.

"A block away," Jace said leading the way down the street.

"What and it's a restaurant?"

"Somewhere between a restaurant and a diner," Isabelle said.

"You get Shadowhunters and Downworlders in there. Like Pandemonium club we're going to later," Alec explained. As we walked around the corner under a glamour she could see the _Taki's Diner _sign.

Jace was telling a story about the last time they were in there making Isabelle laugh at the memory.

Walking into the diner several Ifrits had been stationed as guards and a couple of fairies as waitress' one of them with the name tag Kaelie.

The diner fell silent as the quartet walked in. Several vampires and werewolves turned in their seats to look at them.

"Don't people know it's rude to stare!" Isabelle snapped slightly louder than necessary as they sat down making the downworlders quickly look away.

"Vampires in a diner?" Alexia hissed.

"They sell everything in here," Alec said handing her a menu and reading through, they literally had everything from faerie food to cups of blood, raw meat and fish and chips.

"Get a smoothie," Isabelle advised "They're great!" "What do you reackon faerie food tastes like?" Jace asked curiously.

"I don't know but your welcome to try it," Alex said and he started to look through the lists of faerie food.

"I dare you to try it," Isabelle said with a grin. It had been in the never have I ever game earlier, Jace never turned down a dare.

"Do you know what you want to order?" The waitress, Kaelie asked.

"This," Jace said pointing to something on the menu. Alec and Izzy both ordered something and they all looked at Alex.

"Strawberry smoothie," She said.

"Lexie," Isabelle said quietly and she sighed.

"And a portion of fries," She added slightly reluctantly and Kaelie nodded walking away.

Isabelle and Jace started bickering about who was the better fighter and Alec just rolled his eyes.

"Are they always like this?" Alex asked him.

"Pretty much," He nodded.

"It must be nice," She commented. "Having a sister and brothers,"

"It's great," he said and she smiled sadly. "But maybe that can include you too," He added.

"What?"

"You're going to be around the Institute at least until your eighteen. Mom and dad want to adopt you. If you'll have us that is," He said with an unsure smile.

"If I'd have _you? _Why would _you _want _me_?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Why wouldn't we?" He asked. "You're a smart, talented girl who needs a chance. This is your chance. You've just got to take it," he said reaching out to take her hand and she let him, surprising herself and him.

"I'd make a really bad sister," She said softly.

"We'll be the judges of that," Jace said leaning back, slinging his arm across the back of the bench his hand resting the other side of her. Isabelle reached across the table taking her other hand with a grin.

Kaelie bought the food over and Jace looked at his faerie plum with suspicious eyes and the smell of Alexia's fries made her stomach turn.

"I will if you will," He said looking longingly at her fries.

"All of them?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Some," Alec said pushing the plate nearer to her. Taking a deep breath she picked up a couple of fries putting them in her mouth and eating them, then repeating the action again and again until half of them were gone and she started to feel full. But ignoring the feeling she kept eating.

By this point Isabelle and Alec had both almost finished their own meals although Jace was still poking and sniffing the plum.

Once she finished the plate of fries she clamped her mouth shut. Isabelle pushed her drink closer to her with an encouraging smile and she took a small sip.

Glancing around the diner she saw the bathroom in the corner and went to stand up but Alec grabbed her arm pulling her back down.

"You don't want to miss the show," He said nodding to Jace. Looking around Jace looked at her plate and sighed. Picking up the plum he took a bite. At first he seemed alright but then he started to glow. Alex shuffled back hitting into Alec who seemed to get the message as he and Isabelle jumped to their feet Alex right behind them.

Jace looked down at himself with wide eyes before running out of the diner. He got outside before antlers seemed to grow out of the top of his head and all of his clothes disappeared. Then he started running down the road.

Isabelle, Alexia and Alec all looked at each other before they burst out laughing.

"Should we go after him?" Alex asked as they walked outside to see him disappearing round the corner.

"Yeah, probably," Alec said grabbing the weapons of Jace's that had fallen to the floor and we sprinted down the road, we caught up with him pretty quick because it seems after five minutes of running the effects had worn off and he was now wearing just a pair of white boxers and was walking down Madison Avenue towards us a look of pure horror on his face, completely antler free.

Alec opened his mouth to say something but started laughing making Isabelle and Alex laugh. Jace glared at them for a second before he snorted and saw the funny side.

Near ten minutes later they finally controlled their laughed, Isabelle was sitting on the steps of a near by house and they were all clutching their sides.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick," Alexia groaned resting her forehead against the wall.

"We should go," Isabelle said. "Jace wasn't wearing a glamour and all the mundies just saw him run round the block naked with antlers," She said with a gin making Jace glare at her and after grabbing his weapons off Alec he stalked down the street.

Exchanging large grins the other three followed him. Isabelle wrapped one arm around both Alex and Alec's torsos's pulling them closer and Alex lent her head on the older girls shoulder.

Jace sighed and stopped walking. Waiting for the others to catch up and when they did he fell into step with Alex.

"Let's go home," He said silently taking her hand they walked down Madison Avenue and for the first time in forever Alexia felt safe. She had friends, maybe even a family and a place she could happily call home, and for the first time in her memory she'd properly laughed.

* * *

_**Good? Bad? Horrid? Please let me know what ya think I'd be most grateful! **_


End file.
